


And Baby Makes Three

by StoriesWhispered



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesWhispered/pseuds/StoriesWhispered
Summary: Promp: Murphamy wants a baby but they wanna do it the old fashioned way and don’t wanna know whose baby it is so they both keep coming in their surrogate clarke





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when chapter 2 will be up

Bellamy’s finger hovered over the send button, before sighing deeply and taking the plunge. It’s not like he was getting tired of trying, he would try forever, and he knew he had fucked up. Johnathan Alexander Murphy didn’t let anyone hurt him, especially not in the feelings department; but then Bellamy had opened his big mouth.

“Maybe we shouldn’t have a baby.”

He was thinking logically, after years of saving, countless classes and self-improving they had given up the adoption route when it was clear they were never going to be a good fit. Delinquent issues they had both acquired when they were barely adults counting too much against them. 

Now with the surrogate route, Bellamy sighs again, it was just too much money. More than half the money they had saved, not including check-up appointments and hospital visit and the actual birth. There was also a chance it wouldn’t take, that they would spend all this time and money and it would be left with nothing to show for it.

Wouldn’t it be nice to trade in Murphy’s clunker and get a brand new car? Maybe fix the ac unit? Take a vacation? Anything but waste on a long shot?

John’s face said it all; it would be nice to not waste the money.

Bellamy would never forget the way his face crumpled, how his voice cracked on the word waste. 

Bellamy Blake was an idiot and would spend every last breath to fix his mistakes. If only his damned husband responded to his twenty-six apology text or returned his forty-two voicemails. 

He had to think of something, anything some sort of solution. Apologies were just words, he had to do something to show him that he wanted a baby so badly with his husband, a little girl or boy to spoil rotten. 

Slowly, the solution came to him, he grabbed his keys, phone, and wallet. Left a note just in case, a miracle happened and John came back before he did. 

I’m going to fix this, he thought. 

~~~

When Murphy came home, a little hungover but feeling much better after his night at Raven’s. He hadn’t meant to react at all, much less overreact, leaving the house for the night. He hadn’t done that since the very beginning of their relationship when he was still running away from any good thing that came his way. Bellamy had a way of worming into your life and never leaving, breeding loyalty without even trying. One bad argument wasn’t going to destroy their ten-year relationship, this was a down moment, they would go up again. 

At first, he doesn’t know what he’s looking at, he sees Clarke Marie Griffin sitting on his beat-up couch, but he doesn’t understand why she’s there. 

Clarke, is an art student with perfect blonde hair and blue eyes, tits that made his eyes bug out the first time he met her in the interview process for surrogates. She was recently cut off from an impressive amount of money for choosing art over medical school, lost her dad to cancer and is trying to make it on her own. 

Murphy liked her immediately, finding a kindred spirit of sorts with her. He felt like he should pay her double just for dealing with Bellamy’s in-depth questionnaire and an impressive amount of personal questions asked during their visit. 

She’s drinking a glass of boxed red wine, the only kind they have in the house and Bellamy Blake, his husband of six years is sitting next to her with a hopeful look on his face. 

It takes all of three seconds for John to remember the joke.

“It would be easier if we just sleep together than it is to pay to be inseminated.”

He flashes Clarke a smile before turning his ‘are you insane’ eyes Bellamy. 

He’s met with a shrug and a look that says ‘she’s into it, sweety.’ He’s only seen it once, the first and only time they invited Raven to their bedroom. It had been one hell of a night but it damn was it worth it, Raven had met Shaw a week later and it had never happened again but he knew they both weren’t opposed to it.

But Clarke was a stranger and a young, desperate, attractive stranger. 

He stepped in the house and locked the door behind him, asked for a drink, he knew he’d be forgiving Bellamy before the night was up.

~~~

Clarke didn’t know what to expect when she got the call, she had given the Murphy-Blakes her personal cell in case they had any follow-up questions but she had expected them to use the service if they had decided to use her.

And Bellamy was adamant they had chosen her, he had called her the perfect fit. She had been flattered and a little alarmed when he handed her a wine glass filled to the brim with a fruity boxed mix. Bellamy had insisted that she wasn’t pregnant yet, she could have one last hurrah, they had a spare bedroom if she wanted to crash. She had almost asked if they were looking for a roommate, the tiny hostel she was at wasn’t really ideal but snatched the question back into her mouth.

Clarke already felt like she was imposing, she knew she’d tell them eventually, she wasn’t sure if she could stay at the hostel while pregnant. She’d be kicked out once she started showing; six-month window to not impose on the nice couple. 

It had been a couple of stressful months, but meeting Bellamy and John had her relaxing for the first time in a long time, something about them made her feel safe. 

She was feeling right at home, tipsy and just a bit floaty until she realized she was squashed between the two men and each had one hand on her legs. 

Bellamy, the sweet talker, explained the situation in a honeyed voice, gentle and respectful. Clarke heard the possessive edge to his voice, wondered how much of a choice she was getting in the situation, Bellamy spoke to her like the whole thing was her idea.

One joke and suddenly you’re getting invited into a week-long threesome.


	2. Chapter 2

Bellamy led the way into the master bedroom, feeling lighter than he felt in hours, knowing his plan was working. He wished he had thought to clean the room before he had gone to Clarke’s hostel but it wasn’t too bad, the bed was made and that’s where they were spending the foreseeable future. 

The bed itself was a California king, flushed against the wall, exactly how John slept since he was sixteen, back against the wall. 

Bellamy shook away the thought, right now the only thing on his mind was taking care of the two people getting into his bed. 

“Take off your clothes,” he demands, looking straight at Clarke. 

She obeyed like she was under a spell, he watched for a moment before turning to John, giving him a nod but refusing to touch. 

Bellamy made himself comfortable on the bed, sitting against the wall, legs splayed out. He turned to Clarke, who had shed everything but her bra and panties. 

He patted the space between his legs, he took a fortifying breath watching her body crawl over to him.

At first she reached for him but twisted her body away until she leaned back onto him, her back against his chest and they were both splayed out facing John, waiting for him. 

~~~

John stared at the most beautiful site he had seen; his husband stroking up and down the sides of Clarke, relaxing her body. The thought that he’d be inside her soon, filling her up with his and Bellamy’s baby, he knew he wasn’t going to let her go once he had her. Bellamy would find a way to keep her, he would protect them, care for them, their little family, their baby. 

Without any finesse or thought he surged up to kiss that perfect mouth, hands finding her hips, maneuvering himself to drape over both of them, until there was no room between the three of them. 

They find a rhythm, Bellamy hands glide over her, sending shivers down her spine, John kisses her until she’s lightheaded and overheating between them. She feels Bellamy’s searing heat behind her and it seems to pulse around her, he’s rock hard beneath her and his rough hands finally settle on her hips, toying with the edge of her panties.   
“How attached to these are you,” he mummers as his fingers curl around the lace. 

John pulls away from her lips and attacks her neck, giving her a chance to answer a weak, “Not real-ohhh” when John finds the sensitive area behind her ear and she cuts herself off with a moan. 

She feels more than hears Bellamy’s chuckle before with a twist her panties snap off, John waste no time sliding down her body and burying himself between her thighs. Her bra comes off with a twist of fingers and Bellamy’s hands come to gently massage them while John breathes her in. 

Clarke feels so overwhelmed, a little tipsy and very horny, and so out her depth as her fingers find their way into John’s hair as he licks into her with surprising efficiency. He listens to every hitch of breath and moan, finds that she likes a little teeth and broad strokes, he uses his nose to rub her carefully, almost teasingly before he envelops her nub and sucks, until she’s screaming. 

Bellamy hands find her mouth and throat, silencing her quickly and John let’s her a moment before he dives in again, this time using fingers working her up higher and faster. If she wasn’t so boneless she’s fight a bit more but as it is, Bellamy seems to be experimenting with breathplay on her, and she thinks maybe they should have talked about limits and safewords before John finds her g-spot and she almost jumps out her skin at instant pleasure it brings. 

He doesn’t let up once he finds it, massaging her insistently, until she’s a sobbing, shaky mess, her third or fourth orgasm tearing through her. 

She feels them both kiss her, John on her thigh, Bellamy on her temple and lets off a breathless little chuckle. 

“That’s not really how babies are made,” she mummers as Bellamy nudges her until they are both lying down. 

If she were more coherent, she’d wonder about their practice ease of a third partner or their silent communication happening all around her. 

She wonders if she’ll get to ask questions about it later but right then Murphy starts to crawl over her and she decides she doesn’t care, if this is all she gets she’d be fine. 

“Ready?”

She barely nods before he buries himself inside her with one deep thrust, his mouth finding her neck as he nibbles and kisses her, setting an easy rhythmic pace; Bellamy is stroking her hair gently attacking her other exposed neck.

Dirty, filthy words fall off Bellamy tongue, followed by awed praises from John.

How well she's taking them, dirty slut taking it all, how much she was going to take, so tight, so good, how she would be filled up until she was pregnant, again and again.

It’s too much and not enough all at once, she reaches and finds Bellamy hand, he squeezes her gently and she lets go, pulling a groan from Murphy. 

He becomes frenzied, fucking her through it and with one final snap his hips he stills before spilling.

****

Bellamy watches as Clarke's eyes close and her breathing even out, John rolling off her and towards him. 

“Think we tired her out, before the real fun began,” John says, reaching for him.

He lets him settle in and kiss but swat his hands away from aching cock, “No, no, this is about you, baby.”

John pulls away, confusion marring his afterglow, “This is about us, Bellamy, our family, our baby, YOU are a part of that.”

“Stop being so self-sacrificing and fuck me.”

They both turn to look down at Clarke, stretched out, eyes barely open but alert enough to be eavesdropping. 

“We're making a baby, not punishing you for being an ass,” Murphy says, glad for the assistance, Bellamy can’t say no to the both of them. 

Bellamy is trying to say no, but between Clarke reaching for him and Murphy almost gentle encouragement he has no chance, before he knows he's being straddled by Clarke as his husband strips him of his clothes and the last of his defenses. 

John settles behind him, arms reaching around him and finding Clarke’s waist, moving her gently so she’s rocking her cunt over him.

He’s been hard for what feels like forever and the little whimpers are making his cock jump, “Fuck her for me, Bellamy, give me a baby.”

He doesn’t need any more encouragement than that, his hands lace over his husband, both of them guiding her until he’s finally buried inside her warm, wet, tight cunt.

She’s gasping and moaning over him, tits shaking as they rock her over him, John’s hands snake away, finding her clit with ease making her tighten over him and Bellamy knows he won’t last long at all. 

Between John’s clever fingers, twisting a nipple here, tapping her clit and Bellamy making sure he’s hitting her g-spot with every twist and pump of his hips until he can feel her cunt clamping down on him. 

He fucks up, until it hits him hard, vision blurring and his mind goes blank with pleasure. 

He feels John kiss his shoulder, before he moves to catch Clarke before she falls sideways, he lays her down.

He looks overly pleased, even smug as he looks down at her, when he catches his stare he smiles bright, just for him.

“She’s perfect, Bell, you did good.”

It’s a balm to his soul, to know he’s made up for his original fuck-up.

“I love you.”

“I love you,” John’s response is automatic but no less true, “now relax, sleep, we have a busy weekend ahead of us.”

Bellamy waits until John has made his way to his favorite spot by the wall, pulling Clarke towards him, hand over her flat belly before he lays down on her other side, she fits nice and snug between them.

He dreams of her body, swelling up with their baby, about turning her over and fucking her doggy-style as John fucks her mouth, or going down on her and tasting her himself, how magnificent she might look riding John.

He wakes up a few hours later to her quiet moans, knows she’s dreaming like he is, can’t stop even in their sleep, the hunger to fuck and breed until their boneless and aching. Knew they were destined to keep going long after she was pregnant, they were never going to stop touching and fucking, she was staying on this bed, with them, forever, if Bellamy made it so, it would be. 

The determination to bind her to them seems to shake something dark inside him, something that scares him before he can process much, he sees John’s fingers trace over her body gently, trying not to wake her.

The quiet possession of her, Bellamy finds John’s eyes watching him, hands idly finding her clit, tapping gently as she twitches and moans, eyes fluttering.

He smiles, something dark and wicked, as he leans over to taste her cunt, it was time to make these dreams a reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh, sorry it's been a million years, this is my first smut piece ever and I had trouble with it, hopefully you like it


End file.
